Trunks' Bad Move
by mirokusbabe
Summary: This story is about how Trunks is depressed. He loves Goten, but Goten doesn't love him back, when he finds this out he goes on a depression. Rather than cut himself like most people would do, he sticks himselves with pins, to keep his family from seeing
1. An Invitation

Trunks' Bad Move

This story is about how Trunks is depressed. He loves Goten, but Goten doesn't love him back, when he finds this out he goes on a depression. Rather than cut himself like most people would do, he sticks himselves with pins, to keep his family from seeing it. R&R.

Chapter 1 The letter

"Hey Goten!!" Trunks yelled to his best friend on Earth, Goten, also the object of many wet dreams for Trunks. "Hey, Trunks!" Goten yelled back. Trunks blushed slightly at the sight of Goten running towards him.

flashback to dream sequence Trunks' POV

Goten ran toward me. Naked to the bone, I had only seen him naked a couple times before, when we were little kids swimming together in the stream behind his house. I looked over in shock. "Goten what are you doing?" I called to him. "This," Goten said as he pushes me down onto the bed that had just appeared out of nowhere. "Goten this isn't right," I whisper as he leans down to kiss me. "Are you sure about that Trunksey-boy?" he asks "Goten.....I don't think you should be doing this," I say, just before he presses his lips to mine. He pulls apart from me and says, "It may not be right but you want it don't you?" he asks. "Goten...you really shouldn't," I'm saying, trying to hide the passion that is fighting it's way out of my body. "Why not?" he asks, kissing me again, just as he's about to pull off my shirt....RING RING RING!!!!!!!!

end dream sequence

"TRUNKS!!!!! GET UP!!!!!!!" my mom yelled. And that was how my day was ruined by a simple dream.

end flashback

"Trunks, do you wanna come over to my house after school? It's Friday, maybe you can spend the night!" Goten says excitedly. I think a second...Friday...my Mom would say yes but what if...what if I...'dream' again? "Um...I'll ask my mom," I say, surprisingly without using a shaky voice like I normally do when I'm nervous...I must be getting used to this...wait...is that a good thing? No it isn't...but then again isn't it a bad thing that I'm having a conversation with myself in my mind? Yes it is. OK OTHER PART OF MY MIND THAT ISNT HELPING ANY...SHUT UP!!!!!! Ok I'm better now. Ok anyway....gotta ask my Mom if I can sleep over at Goten's house...right...keep thinking about that....right...don't think about anything else to do with Goten....right....OK THIS ISN'T HELPING!!!!!!!! I need to stop thinking about Goten, at least for now.

ONE HOUR LATER

"MOM I'M HOME!!!!!" I call into the empty house. "MOM???" hm. she isn't home, guess I can just leave a note telling her that I'm going to Goten's house, I've done that before then had Chi-Chi call afterwards and she was fine with it.

THE LETTER

_Dear Mom_

_I went over to Goten's house to spend the night, I hope you don't mind that I'm just writing a letter, but you weren't home to ask. I'll have Chi-Chi call you later just to let you know I got here safely, I know how much you worry about that. _

Ok that doesn't work...lets try again.

_Dear Mom,_

_I went over to Goten's house, I will be spending the night. I'm writing this letter cause you weren't home to ask, I would tell Dad to tell you but you know how he gets if you bother him while he's training. _

No again. This isn't working. Let's try AGAIN!

_Dear Mom._

_I went over to Goten's house, I'm gonna spend the night, I hope you don't mind that I didn't ask, but you weren't home so I couldn't. Please don't be mad that I didn't ask. I was gonna tell Dad to tell you but he woulda gotten mad. I will have Chi-Chi call you later to let you know that I got there safely, if you are out grocery shopping and get this within the next five minutes I'm probably still home, by the way it's 5:32pm now. I will be home for about a half an hour after this time to pack and call Goten to tell him I'm going to be there. I will probably be home for dinner tommorow. _

_love ya mom_

_trunks._

Finally one that works!!!! Ok so I gotta get upstairs and pack.

I walk up the stairs, grab my over night backpack, stuff in a toothbrush, a hairbrush, some clothes for tommorow, my walkman, and my gameboy. I pick up the phone and dial Goten's number. It rings three times before Goku picks up.

PHONE CONVERSATION

"Hello?"

"Hey Goku, it's Trunks, is Goten there?"

"Yeah, hold on Trunks,"

"GOTEN PHONE!!!!!!!!" yelled into the receiver trunks flinches at the sound

"Hello?" Goten picks up

"Hey Goten, it's me"

"Hey Trunks, so what did your mom say?"

"Well she wasn't home so I'm just gonna do what I did last time, I'll write her a note and have your mom call her later to let her know that I got there safe"

"I guess that works"

"Yeah, so I'm gonna have to fly there since my mom is out and my dad is training, make sure you got your window open"

"Right, so I'll see ya in about ten minutes?"

"Yeah, unless somehow I learn to fly faster"

"Ok, see ya Trunks,"

"Yeah, see ya,"

END PHONE CONVERSATION

I pick up my backpack and fly out the window. I'm flying for about five minutes when I realize...I forgot to leave the note for my mom on the table, I still had it with me. I fly back to the house and drop the note on the table, hopefully mom hasn't gotten home yet. I fly back out the window and get to Goten's house without anymore interuptions to my thoughts. (a/n does that make sense?)

a/n that is the end to chapter 1. I know it was short but I was just thinking about what it would be like if I put a different kinda story up then i normally do.


	2. A Mistake and a New Revelation

Trunks' Bad Move

Chapter 2 That Night

Sorry for the long wait, I haven't really been thinking about this story lately, I've been working on 'A Love Undecided' seeing as its my most reviewed story, thanks to all my reviewers, even though I only got a couple....

Trunks' POV

I knock on the window to Goten's room, he opens it and.....oh dear God he's only wearing a towel. "Uh....h...h...hi...G...Go....Goten," I manage to choke out. "Hey, Trunks, sorry I just got out of the shower!" ahhh no now I'm gonna die, that famous Son grin. Wait? He was in the shower? Oh no!!! I missed it!!!! So. Not. Fair!!! "So, uh, Trunks, could you wait here while I go get dressed?" he asks. "Uh, what? Oh yeah sure!" I reply, half-heartedly, truthfully I wouldn't mind not waiting for him if you get what I mean. Damn I never noticed what a nice bod he has....no no no no no bad Trunks bad boy!!! I smack myself across the face, can't be thinking those diry thoughts when he's right there in the bathroom, might accidently jump him....I wonder if he feels the same way about me? Maybe I should ask...no no no bad idea....cause then if he doesn't feel the same way...I'm screwed. No bad idea never to be conjured again.

Goten walks back into the room, he's wearing tight jeans, and god I wished this was happenin at my house so I could take a cold shower! "Trunks, is something wrong?" he asks staring at the fixed look on my face. "Yeah, everything's fine Goten, why do you ask?" I say, he could tell I was lying. "Trunks, you've been my best friend since we were kids and we lied to our parents together," he laughs a little, gods I wish he wouldn't do that, not now "so I can tell when you're lying," he finshes his sentence. "I'm sorry Goten, I just can't tell you," I say quietly, looking away. "Trunks, you should be able to tell me anything," he says, obviously exasperated at what I had just said. "Well this is something I can't tell you, alright!" I practically scream at him. His face stays calm as he says "Please Trunks, we're best friends, you should be able to tell me..." he whispers. "Fine Goten, you wanna know whats wrong???? I love you god dammit ok??? I love you Goten, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, I don't just wanna be best friends, I wanna be more, I wanna be your lover!" I yell out the deepest secret of my soul, at that instant I knew I shouldn't have. "Trunks, you're my best friend so I won't lie to you, but I just don't feel the same way, I'm sorry," he says quietly, my heart sinks to the very bottom of my chest...he doesn't love me, this is the worst feeling I've ever had, and it's gonna get worse, I just know it. "Trunks, I think I'd feel a little more secure if you went back home...and...not stayed over here for a while..." he says, oh jee tear my heart in half why don't ya? "You know what? Fine! I'll just go home then! Thanks for ruining my entire life Goten!" I yell, flying out the door. I don't bother looking back, I know he feels horrible, but I also know that if I turn around and look at him, I'd turn right back and beg for him to take me.

Sitting alone in my room, I slowly try to regain my senses of what just happened._ 'I bet he hates me now...' _I thought to myself, I knew he would never understand how strongly I felt for him, and I know that the chances of him ever loving me back are so slim....I don't even wanna think about it, but I know I have to, or I wouldn't understand what had just happened. It was just too much for me to handle, Son Goten, my best friend since childhood, thought I was some sort of weird pervert that didn't know a thing about love. _'There's gotta be someway to relieve my pain...' _I thought. Then I looked over to my bed-side table, there was a box of thumb tacks, I knew how much I wanted to hurt myself for what I did, and I also knew if I cut myself my father would notice when I trained with him, but if I used pins, it would be compeltely unnoticable. I immediately grabbed the box, took out a pin, and drew it to my arm, I slowly pushed the tip through my flesh, savoring the pain. I pulled the pin out of my arm and looked at the small puncture, it was slightly red with blood, and I loved the feeling, it hurt so bad, yet felt so good. "This is all your fault Goten," I whispered quietly, making yet another puncture right under the previous. I pull the pin out, wipe the blood off, and go downstairs, quickly remembering that I forgot to tell my mom I was home.

"MOM!!!" I call, I guess she isn't home yet, the letter is still on the table where I left it. "You really need to screech brat?" I turn around to see my father next to me. He saw my puffy, red eyes, and knew that something was wrong, I rarely cried. "What's wrong this time Trunks?" he asks, pretending not to care, but I could see the worried look in his eyes. "Weren't you supposed to be at that brats house?" he asked. "Well I guess, 'that brat' isn't gonna wanna talk to me for a while," I respond, hoping he doesn't ask any more questions, but he could see straight through me, and asked the most crucial question, that sent me over to edge, to tears. "What happened?" that one simple question was enough, I broke down, right there, in front of my father, the one person that didn't believe in emotions, was seeing a display of sorrow from his own son. "I......made a mistake......dad!" I say in between sobs. "It's ok Trunks," my father said, doing something he hadn't done in the longest time, he walked over, put his arm over my shoulder, led me to the table, sat me down, and just held me. He hadn't done that since I was three and still having nightmares. I leaned into my fathers embrace, I knew it wouldn't last, so I savored it. "Tell me what happened son," he says quietly in my ear. "I fell in love with the wrong person, I fell in love with Goten, when I went over there, he could see something was wrong, he pressured me into telling him what, when I told him that I loved him, he got upset, and told me I shouldn't stay over there for a while, he said it would make him feel more comfortable. He said that he didn't feel the same way, I think he hates me now," I say, at the very end, I burst into hard sobs, crying my eyes out into my fathers chest. "Ssshhh, it's ok Trunks, calm down, ssshhh...everything will be ok, I've got an idea for you, why don't you write some songs? That's why I do when I feel awful, I write songs about how I feel. Maybe you should try it," I was shocked, my father had never opened up to me like this before. I wipe away my tears, give a little sniffle, and head up to my room.

a/n ok this chapter was part of the beginning to a plot. I don't wanna give too much away, but I will say that I'm gonna put Trunks into a band, he will learn how to play bass and will join up with Vegeta and Bulma, it is going to be a family band, Vegeta and Trunks will play bass and be lead singers, Bulma will play drums and be backup singer. Trunks will be songwriter. I'm telling you this now because it won't be said in the next chapter. Please R&R!!!!!

mirokusbabe.


End file.
